Gohan's Adventure In Konaha
by ssjbluegohan
Summary: Goku learns gohan god ki becaus goku believes that his son is the one how knows how to surpass ssj blue gohan wants to leave the 7th universe so that he can learn it in a other universe gohan summons shenlong shenlong sends gohan to the narutoverse in his teen body (this plays of after the revival of f arc before the universal tournament for naruto plays of in the wave arc)
1. Chapter 1

**Guys my first fanfic don't hate me pls give me advise in the reviews i will read it and for parings i will go with gohan x hinata narusaku sasuino hope you will like it**

* * *

Hey dad gohan says smiling yes son what is is it goku asks his son with a smile cany you learn me god ki like you and vegeta gohan asks his father why do you you want to learn god ki son iknow you are traning all the day but why do you want to learn god  
/ki goku asks his son a bit confused because i want to surpass you and i know you know that i can do it please dad can you train me sure i was going to train you anyway because i believe that you can find a way to surpass me son goku says with the  
/son grin thanks dad gohan says also with the son grin

* * *

6 months later

* * *

6 months later gohan got finaly the hang of god ki and was able to go ssj blue now that was complete goku also learend gohan instant transmission cuz he might needed where he was going his dad was also figuring out how he shall surpass ssj blue but he  
/still didn't had a clue so he was traning all day with his son and vegeta hey dad can i ask you something what would you say if i go to a other universe so i can try surpass ssj blue there gohan says with a interrgatively look on his face sure son  
why

not goku says with the son grin so kakarotts brat wants go to a other universe so he can surpass me im comming with you brat says with his vegeta smirk gohan lands a punch on vegeta's face while vegeta led his guard down auughhh vegeta says when the  
punch

hits him never let you guard vegeta gohan said with a serious face cheap shot brat vegeta says a littel pissed of your not going with me i will do it on my own

Hnnn vegeta speaks out with a annoyed look do what you wish brat you will never become stronger then the prince of al sayain vegeta says with a smirk well we see about that i will leave in 2 weeks okay dad sure son i hope that yousurpass  
/ssj blue i hope so to daddad gohan says smiling.

* * *

2

weeks later

* * *

2 weeks where going bye while gohan got in a fight with his mother he finaly convinced her that he was going gohan got all dragon balls and was ready to summon shenlong he flyed to the lookout while his friend and family where waiting therefor

him they al stand back and wished him best of luck piccolo gave him his purple gi with weighted cape so he will still become stronger his mom hugged him almodt to dead his dad gave him the son grin and learned him the kaioken and a sack of 15 senzu  
/beans everyone was standing there waiting for him to summon shenlong gohan was finaly done with everyone and was standing with the dragon balls for him HERISE SHENLONGgohan yelled the sky went dark with the dragon balls glowing then in a instant  
/there was shenlong **I will grant you 3 wishesspeak now**

shenlong i want you to make me as young when i fought cell canyou do that for me.

 **your wishhas been granted now speak your two wishes** gohan was changing back to his teen form and heard shenlong shenlong my 2nd whish is can you place me in the 8th universe so i can unlock my powers there **your wishrequires 2 wishesare you sure you want that yes**  
/shenlong i'm sure **so be it but i have to warn youthat you can't comeback to this universe because i placed you there with allof my power it is impossible for me or my counterpart on namek to do that you understand**

yes shenlong i understand **so** **be it your wishhas been granted** thesky was normall again and the dragonn balls where scattert across the globe there was a portal infront the z fighter well guys this is goodbye i guess  
gohan said son you

made me very proud father don't you ever forget that goku says with the son grin goodbye brat vegeta said his mom hugged him to near death so did bulma krillin said his goodbye with tien yamcha and roshi then piccolo was as last gohan you made me  
/very proud you were my best student you felt like a son for me that i never had i'm really proud of you goodbye gohan gohan

Almost with tears in his eyes thanks mister piccolo he said while hugging him piccolo quikly returend the hug no problem kid piccolo said with that gohan stepped in the portal taking him to the narutoverse.

* * *

 **So guys this was my first ever fanfic i hope you like the idea and wil help me letting this story grow instead that videl helped goku become ssjg it will be tarble that he was still haning around earth with his wife im not a big fan of gohanxvidel so yanew chapter in a few hours i hope you guys enjoyed it so cee ya**


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan stept in the portal inside the portal he sees a purple glow and sees a man with a mask and a headband and silver hair the headband covering his eye in front of him are 3 childeren all with the same headband one has orange with blue clothing which  
/reminds gohan of his dad and has blue eyes whiskers and blondhair the other one has dark blue clothing black hair in a form of a raven black eyes and a symbol behind his back the other one has pink hair red clothing green eyes gohan is geting closer  
/and closer.

* * *

Other

side of the portal

* * *

kakashi sensei yes naruto what is that in the sky kakashi looks in the air and sees a dark purple glow with lightening around it i dont know is it a enemy justu sasukeasks kakashino that is impossible this is even beyond kage level if i say  
so what

is it then kakashisensei asks the pink haired kunochi i don't know but stay close to tazuna we are going to check it out.

* * *

Hole where

the purple glow was

* * *

kakashi sensei look its a boy he is in pain what do we do now kakashi sensei asks the blond jinchuurki

We are going to take him with us from his body built i can see that he is a fighter mabye he will help us if he is our enemy we will kill him okay sakura do you know something about healing those injuries asks copy-nin yes i do i'm going to search  
/some herbs naruto-baka touch him andthat will be the last thing you touch the pink haired kunochi says naruto gulps and looks at the injured boy sasuke what do you think what do i need to think of such a loser hnn the last of the uchihia answers  
/shut up sasuke bastard maybe heis even stronger then us yea right naruto the raven haired uchihiaanswers guys the kunochi yells to her friends i have the herbs we can move okay kakashi sensei lets move.

* * *

Few hours later

* * *

ouch that was a hard fall where am i the z fighter looks around and sees a fire campingand a man with silverhair that stoods up with a headband covering his eye and a mask he is reading a orange book icha paradise so you are finaly

awake the silver haired man says how long was i out the onyx eyed z fighter asks a few hours the silver haired jounin says where am i if i may ask we are on our way to the wave country the wave country never heard of that hmmm figures you are not  
/from around here are you no i am not if i say so myself i'm from the 7th universe the 7th what do you mean the 7th so you guys dont know that there is a multiverse so you are saying you are from another universe kakashi says with his eyes widend okay  
/who are you my name is son gohan what is yours the jounin was thinking if he should say so but when he looked closely he saw someone with a pure hart my name is kakashi hatake i'm from the vilage hidden in the leafs so gohan what are you doing here  
/in our universe i'm here for a quest a quest huh well do you seem to share this quest with me the jounin asks well you see like someone i can trust so why not he says with the son grin and kakashi eye smiling to him okay you already know my name my  
/quest is to surpass my father and his rival again he gave me this class because he believes in me that i am the only one how can find the answer hmmmm intresting the copynin replies well you can join us in our mission the silverhaird jounin says okay  
/why not gohan replies.

* * *

Next

day

* * *

uh kakashi sensei where is that kid he should haven been injuired in a few days the kunochi asks

Yea kakashi sensei what gives the blond uzumaki says

They heard rumbeling behind the bushes everyone expext kakashi draws out their weapons but when they see the boy from yesterday they all are in schock expext kakashi gohan blushing when he sees them all he is stutering H-hiii my name is G-gohan nice  
to

meet you the kunochi was smiling with the uzumaki hi my name is sakura haruno and it is nice to meet you two gohan-kun and my name is sakura haruno nice to meet you gohan-kunmy name is naruto uzumaki and i love ramen and i will become hokage  
believe it my name is sasuke uchiha hnnn why are you

always so anonying sasuke bastard the jinchuurki says after getting punched bysakura shut up naruto baka but sakura chan why he is always so mean i said shut up naruto-baka al what gohan could do is chuckle.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

sakura and naruto and gohan where talking with eachother but when gohan trys to talk to sasuke he gets blown af gohan asks kakashi why and he tells him the story why then when they where walking naruto heard something and trew his kunai in the bush only  
/to see a rabbit gohan sensed something nearby something evil and kakashi puzzeld it out with the rabbit the fog was surrounding them gohan felt the pressence and then he heard something with his sayain hearing andshouted get down he grabbed  
sakura and naruto

while kakashi grabbed sasuke and tazuna when they looked at the tree with the sword they saw a man in bandages kakashi knew the man in a instant zabuza momochi aah kakashi of the sharingan

Sasuke was stunned when he heard sharingan and looked at his sensei until naruto asked what sharingan was sasuke explained it with zabuza the killing intent was building all three genin where shaking from fear sasuke was almost killing himself until  
kakashi

sasuke dont worry i will not let my comerades die well i think you need to break that promise zabuza said when he was behind the group gohan thought to himself what piccolo and his dad willdo to him when they heard he didnt do a thing zabuza  
/slashed tazuna only seeing it that it was a clone he was stunned when he saw water then he feeled something in his neck cold metal kakashi said it is over zabuza only to see that it was a waterclone

Then zabuza slashed kakashi in two only to see a shadow clone they were batteling it out while the three genin where shaking expectgohan and then it hapend kakashi was trapped in a water prison jutsu guys run take tazuna and leave nowno  
kakashi sensei

we wont leave you you were the one who told us who abonden there friends is worse then scum before naruto could do something he was stopped by someone it was gohan let kakashi san go or otherwise i need to kill you hahaahahhhah a littel brat like  
/you why should i when ijust should kill you he made a water clone and the battle was about to begineveryone focused on gohan and zabuza.

* * *

 **well guys that is it maybe i update in the evening again well see ya guys next time like to know how you guys like the story so far sorry for the clifhanger see ya**


	3. Chapter 3

"""They stood face to face saying nothing just looking to eachother until gohan broke the silence

He was charging the ground began shaking the trees began bending like there was a tornado and then gohan made is battle cry AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Gohan's aura began surrounding him

It was white and he kept going the tree's were blown the ground was puliverized he was done charging

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes because chakrais normaly not visible yet it was it felt so powerfull everyone was trying to figure it out what that was until gohan charged at zabuza he punched him in the face so hard you could hear a shockwave  
/of it so zabuza gohan said are you going to unleash kakashi-san i don't want to kill you really just unleash kakashi-san gohan said as he thought to himself he never killed a human before but then zabuza said you littel brat do you think i unleash  
/kakashi because of your littel show that clone wasnt even close to my fullpower gohan was silent for a moment then he looked at him so be it he said zabuza unleashed kakashi kakashi went to the group watching gohan

Gohan was standing there until he made his first move he punched zabuza so hard in the stomach that he puked the he gave him a uppercut in the air flyed above him and punched him straight to the ground zabuza feeling broken almost couldn't move stood  
/up and ran to the lake gohan did his instant transmisson zabuza saw him did a few hand signs and said water style: water dragon jutsu with that a huge dragon went straight for gohan when he charged te famous kamehameha gohan was charging then said  
/ka..me..ha..me.. As the dragon came closer and closer he unleashed it HAAAAA! the dragon was completelyrr vaporized and with that a huge beam came closer to zabuza and then KABOOM! The entire lake that was there was vaporized nothing was

left only a huge crater and with that the crew thought it was over but when gohan landed he saw everyone looking at him with wide eyes even sasuke was suprised gohan smirking said i got some explaing to do i gues everyone nodded until tazuna said  
/well lets do that at my home i guess with that everyone was walking away.

* * *

With zabuza

* * *

zabuza was laying in his bed in his evil hideout with a nin from the hidden mist at his side

I must say zabuza-sama you took alot of damage the nin said

I know haku that damn brat if i was caught in that blast i would have died thanks to you haku i didnt the demon of the hidden mist said.

No problem zabuza-sama i will always be your weapon the ice shinobi said.

Zabuza zabuza how did you got you ass handled by a littel brat like that a littel man said with glasses

Gato but how did you saw that i didn't sense anybody nearbye zabuza said

You damn ninja's always rellying on your jutsu's ever heard of camra's the littel guy said as he came closer to zabuza. Don't you dare lay a hand on zabuza-sama the ice nin said while almost breaking his hand. Release him haku the demon said. What  
do

you want gato i want you to kill that brat and the bridge builder i will give you extra money for that brat plus you bitch lay a hand on me again and i will make your death slow with that the littel man left. Zabubza-sama what will we do about him  
/the mist nin asked. I will let you handle him with your kekkai genkai you should be able to kill him. Yes zabuza-sama the hidden mist nin said as he was about to leav. Oh haku how long that i will i be healed. I think about a week that combo did realy  
/do some good damage on you. Okay thanks haku you are dismissed. With that haku leaved.

* * *

At tazuna's house

* * *

baby I'm home tazuna said then a woman came with dark blue hair and red clothing oh hi father this must be the ninja how escorted you i'm sorry we had to lie about the mission she said when she bow down in respect. No worries kakashi said it is

under controle when he gave a galre at gohan. Miss where is the guestroom if i may ask over there she pointed at the room. Thank you miss when the group walked over there and sat down. Okay gohan you need to explain what you just did cause most people  
/don't survive a jonin like zabuza. Really all i did was a simple ki attack and a few combo's that's all. Ki that's impossible no one used ki sinds -sensei what is ki theblond knucklehead askedkakashi said , listen up  
because I'm only gonna go over this once. You knowwhat stamina is right?" Naruto nodded. "Good. The body possesses two types of energy, stamina, which our body uses whenever we do something strenuous like running. The second type of energy is  
spiritual energy, also known as ki or chi. Chakra is made by mixing both stamina and ki together and then using it for various jutsu through the use of hand seals. Follow me so far?"

"Yes!" The blond said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "So Gohan uses chakra. What's the big deal?" A vein bulged out of Sakura's forehead.

"NO, YOU IDIOT! Gohan uses _KI_ not chakra. It's two completely different things! Ki can also be called life energy! Using ki is a lot more dangerous than using chakra, because whenever you use a jutsu, essentially you are using part of your life  
force." The kunoichi raised a threatening fist. "Get it?" Naruto patted the air in a gesture of submission as Sakura's shadow loomed over him.

"Got it."

"Ki, despite the dangers of overuse, is also much stronger than chakra because ki is not mixed with stamina. It also has an advantage in that the user is not required to use hand seals." Kakashi added. "However, the drawback is that overuse results in  
death, and that the variety of techniques available to the user is very limited. Really the only difference between some of the ki techniques is the power that they possess."

"Overuse doesn't necessarily result in death." Gohan interrupted. "You have to _willingly tap_ into your life force to use it. Ki, on the other hand, is the latent power within the body. Everyone has it, it's just a matter of finding and  
tapping it."

"So, what you're saying is that I could use ki?" Sasuke asked, trying to be nonchalant about it. This could be the key to killing Itachi! Kakashi was the one with the answer,

"No. Shinobi cannot use ki." At the puzzled looks he got, he continued. "Look at it this way, when you are first learning a technique, you practice and practice until the technique becomes second nature, right?" The four teens nodded, hanging on his every  
word. Kakashi continued,

"To unlearn what you have already become accustomed to is very difficult, and almost impossible. It is the same with ki and chakra. Before you became shinobi, you had the potential to use both ki and chakra. Now that you have been using chakra for a few  
years, your body has adapted to it. To learn to use ki now would be next to impossible. It goes the same way for a ki-user as well. Gohan here wouldn't be able to use a simple Bunshin jutsu, just as we wouldn't be able to use that technique that he  
used against Zabuza."

"So what happens to the ki we don't use?" Sakura asked, wondering what happened to all that unused energy.

"We shinobi haven't really been able to figure that out yet." Kakashi answered. "But the current hypothesis from many of the top medic-nins is that, over time, ki gradually develops into chakra reserves. Once all that ki has turned to chakra, you hit  
a glass ceiling and cannot become any stronger."

"So then how long do we have until we can't go any higher?" Sasuke asked. If this ki stuff ran out now he wouldn't be able to kill Itachi!

"It's only a theory and right now most of the evidence is speculation, but most of the experts say that the conversion rate is very very slow. It could take more than a lifetime for all of it to convert."

"Ki is also in great abundance." Gohan added. "Some of it is apparent right from the start, but most of the ki is hidden deep with in a person as hidden potential. Once they tap that potential, they can become exponentially stronger. I doubt that most  
shinobi use up all their potential in one life." Kakashi nodded in agreement. He noticed that they had been talking for so long that it was twilight.

"Time to go back." He said, standing up from the log he'd been sitting on. "We have some training to do tomorrow."

""Why, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Gohan killed Zabuza didn't he?" The masked jounin sighed. These kids still had a lot to learn.

"I doubt it. Zabuza is one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. He won't die that easily. Besides, it's better to be safe than sorry right? Now come on. I'm hungry." His tone left no room for argument and the four teenagers followed after the Copy.

size="1" noshade=""

Dinner

* * *

the four teenagers where sitting around the table while gohan was telling a story about his dad and wating forfood until a littel kid came and asked

"so you guys are the shinobi my grandpa payed for you guys are fools to believethatyou can win from

Gato he is to powerfull you can't beat him" he said getting anoyed by these so called hereos. "Why do you think that you spoiled brat he is almighty or something". Naruto said annoyed by this littel kid

." You don't know he killed him like he was nothing why do you guys think that you stand a

change against him" the kid said angry."INARI THAT IS ENOUGH!" His mom screamed he ingored her"

What do you guyse evenknow about pain where you come from this lovelyvillage foryou guys having your family  
around is normal news flash not everywhere is it like that." He said pissd of

that is were naruto snapped." You brat do you think you know pain just cause you father died my

entire village hates me how are you saying that we don't know pain" naruto pushed him even furder in the Wall

"stop crying and do something if i was you you think the world accepts a cry baby no it is a creul place".

He said getting angryier and angryier his eyes saw red a littel gohan felt the pressence of something but when he tried to do something that is where kakashi came in

kakashi said cold and furious" NARUTO STAND DOWN NOW!" He dropped the kid and went outside

"kakashi-sensei is naruto really hated by everyone in the village". Yes sakura how sad it might be he does".

"But why i know that he is a prankster and all but why hate him itdoes'nt make sence". The pink kunochi asked." Im sorry sakura but that is a S ranked secret if you want to know you need to ask him i can't answer that". He said a littel bit

calm.

"He probaly is lying"the kid said with tears in his eyes.

"No he is not"kakashi said " you threego to bed now" kakashi said with a serious voice

The kid ran up stairs and went to the roof crying.

Gohand didn'tgo to bed he didnt feel like it so he decided togo to the roof unknown to him inari was there.

"Oh hey inari said gohan with a confused face" oh it is you"inari said ina cry voice " what do you want from me "he asked angry.

"Look kid i want you to ask something do you still have faith that someone will defeat him"gohan said serious and kind.

" I lost all my hope when he died"

he said sad." I see why didyou lose that hope because you wanted that person to fullfill your hope it doesn't work like that kid hope is something that is very patience if you still have hope i will protect that hope no mather what even

if its mean that i die i promise you i will fullifill that hope no mather what you will see"he said that with his son grin

"really you will do that even if you die why why would you for a unknown person"he said questioning

."because hope is worth protecting".he said grinning

* * *

A weeklater

* * *

On the bridge kakashi was reading his favourite book icha icha paradise while gohan was lifting a few

ton metal bars

." Good work gohan you are doing great". Kakashi said lazy with his thumb in the air.

While sakura was getting really pissed at her sensei.

." Kakashi-sensei why do you let gohan do all the work!" She said really pissed ready to explode her anger at him.

Kakashi gullped while tazuna was laughing

Suddenlywhere sasuke and gohan where they saw fog getting thicker and thicker they both nodded to eachother and said"kakashi they are here"sasuke said serious.

Kakashi did his book in his pocket and stood up with his sharingan exposed.

"i think they found us zabuza-sama".

The ice nin said

" iknow haku well then lets introduce ourselfs". He said laughing out loud.

When the introductions where done they where ready to fight. Sasuke and kakashi vs zabuza and haku vs gohan the battle was ragging on with zabuza and kakashi and sasuke they are doing pretty good led a few good hits and finaly sasuke sharingan awakend  
/when zabuza saw that he began forming himself with the mist ready for the silent kill when he saw sasuke open he launched himself to him ready to kill him only to been uppercut by him sasuke saw his oppertunity did few hand signs and said"fire  
style

fireball jutsu". With that zabuza saw the firball getting closer and closer then he dodged it and so the battle was forming the killing intent rising it was getting serious now.

Back to haku and gohan haku using his top speed trying to hit gohan while gohan is dodging easly he sees a needle coming to him no time to react the needle shreds his gi and scratches his arm then gohan made his move he moves so fast haku can't see  
him

then he feels extreme pain in his gut and sees gohan's punch a shockwave is heard and haku was coughing blood haku saw one opertunity and used he did his handsigns and said" ice mirrior jutsu " mirriors surrounding gohan gohan tried to escape  
but

got punched in the face at light speed" it is no use you can't break free with this jutsu i can move at lightspeed

Try everything it won't work i'm sorry that i have to do this"he said with a sad tone in his voice he threw senbons at gohan cutting in his flesh gohan was sitting on the ground of pain then he tried a ki blast on the mirror and saw his escape  
he

tried to use his instant transmission only to see that he got punched again in the face with that gohan only saw one oppertunity to go super sayain so he let his warcry out."AAAAAAAGGGGHHH I will beat you" the sky turned black and then there was  
thunder

striking down everyone stopped fighting and looked at the dome of mirriors sawing a yellow exploison in the sky kakashi and zabubza looked at the dome only kakashi saw an oppertunity and hitted zabuza in the stomach sending him flying and said"  
/it sees like your littel friend is in trouble" then he thought gohan what the hell are you. And said "sasuke go look at gohan if he is alright i will handle zabuza" sasuke gave him a nod and ran towards the dome only to see the sky normal again  
he

saw gohan knocked out and jumped in the dome.

* * *

 **What happend with gohan how is he knocked out you will see next timewell guys this is the third chapter chapter four will be out i think later today hope you enjoyed it and see ya next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys that it took so long i was Busy with family and stuff it is finaly here so don't worry i probally am working on a new chapter right now and guysi will skip this arc to where naruto thinks sasuke is dead and gohan is awake finally and gohan knows sasuke is alive and kakashi is charging his chidori against zabuza**  
/ **And over the paring i made my decision i will pick gohan x ( how you guys want)and naruhina or narusaku ifyou guys want ino instead of hinata let me know in the reviews now let's get going with the story**

* * *

"He was willing to die for his friends he found someone special to him he defended them even it was a

trap he was a true ninja" haku said coldly.

"Shut up" naruto said with rage filling in hiseyes turning red like a demon he began the transformation of the kyuubi everyone stopped fighting and looked at the dome and saw the red chakra kakashi knew what it was and thought the seal was broken

then he sensed that the seal was still intact al that happend naruto punched haku in face breaking his mask and sending him flying trough a mirror naruto was shocked when he saw haku's face and began questionen him when that was happening gohan woke  
/up still feeling sorre by that thing that blocked his ssj state he looked around and saw sasuke laying on the ground he went to him checking on him and saw that he was stil alive his life force was still weak but he was still alive he went to sakura  
/and said" sakura sasuke is still alive when he wakes up give him this bean. He saw haku death on the ground and looked shocked he then saw gato with his men he looked furious and saw naruto crying with zabuza and a kunai in his mouth he went to zabuza  
/and stopped him and said. " zabuza let me takecare of these guys you and i will go to to konaha i want you to stay here i have a promisekeep" he said with a serious look and then screamed " KAIOKEN!" Everyone looked stunt

At gohan and said nothing and let him handle it he flew to gato and his men with his red aura he punched everyman k.o and then he was face to face withgato and said" you are the scum of the earth threating people like your slave just because

you want money you disgust me" he said when he punched him in the face to the sky and charged his kamehameha and launched him at him completely vaporizen him it was over gato killed only a few bandits still looking scared at him then inari came with  
/the entire village and screamed" okay guys we will finish them all off" and smiled at gohan and naruto naruto and kakashi made both multi shadow clones and they scared all the bandits it was done over finally gohan dropped his red aura and then sakura  
/and sasuke came sasuke fully healed and smirked at gohan and naruto that is when kakashi broke the silence and was ready to tell his death speech to gohan veand naruto and sakura he asked gohan" gohan did you ever saw someone close to you die like  
/this we shinobi are prepared for this how hard it may be" gohan looked at him and remeberd piccolo krillin yamcha tien chatzou his dad and vegeta and looked at him and said " you have no idea what i went through my first death guy was my father when  
/i was four i don't need this speech kakashi-san" he said sad to kakashi.

Kakashi explainded it to naruto and sakura and they both understood that was done they decided to go home.

* * *

The day when the

bridge was done

* * *

kakashi zabuza naruto sakura and gohan where standing before haku's grave and gave moment of silent

Zabuza said" haku didn't kill you because he had a good heart he couldn't bring himself to kill you that is why you life uchiha brat" he said sad.

Everyone payed there respects and went to the village to leave the entire village was there waiting for them then naruto said " hey inari you can cry it's okay"naruto said with tears in his eyes " no you can cry naruto i won't cry" said with tears  
/in his eyes "okay see ya" naruto said with turning his back to him crying

"Naruto you idiot" sakura said with a vein in her head. They were moving across the bridge with gohan laughing at naruto and sasuke smirking and sakura annoyed while kakashi and zabuza where talking about icha icha paridise how great it is then tazuna  
/asked his grandson "how will we call this bridge inari"

" i have a good name grandpa the bridge of hope" he said smirking at his grandpa.

* * *

Night time with team seven and gohan

* * *

gohan wanted to talk with kakashi what happend about the bridge with out everyone else when the moment happend and he and kakashi where alone he walked up to him giving him a sign.

" i know what you want to talk about about i would like that you would explain it to me what it was gohan please" he asked curious

" kakashi-san that was my super sayain transformation i tried to become supersayain but it did'nt work a other pressence pushed it away" gohan said serious.

"Super sayain what is a sayain i get super but why sayain" kakashi asked curious.

Gohan explained what the sayain race was and what a super sayain is kakashi looked at him eye widend but decided to roll with and said " so you felt another pressence blocking you ssj powers huh gohan can you power up for me maybe it a seal on you" the  
/scarcrow said gohan powers up almost super sayain until a seal was on him in his neck it was shaped a z form then kakashi said" Yes there is defentliy a seal on you neck blocking your true powers i don't know this seal the only people how probally  
/know about this seal is the 3th hokage jiraya of the frog sanin and tsnuade the slug princes luckily the 3th hokage is still in konaha so you are lucky but tell me gohan what is your latest transformation because you told me there are different level  
/with your kekkai genkai so tell me the latest one" kakashi said

" the latest transformation is super sayain god super sayain my father taught it to me and thinks that i'm the only one how can surpass it" gohan said slightly sad

" i see god huh so that means you have god ki inside of you that means the legend is true" kakashi said

"Legend huh what do you mean kakashi-san" gohan asked confused

"There is a legend going on it says that in the time of the sage of six paths the sage encoutert someone with god ki with a pure heart he and the sage made the world known today but one day this saviour was about to die with the sage of six paths at his  
/Side he told him that he would come back in areincarntion he would posses even greater power then this saviour so if its true this would make a S rank secret gohan only you can tell the people how you trust this burden of yours i hope i will

see the day you achief this power" kakashi said with An eye smile

"Well kid i think that your are going have much pain underway to get your true power unlocked i'm sorry for what is going to happen" the demon of the hidden mist said.

"Iknow i think i'm going to sleep now good night kakashi-san zabuza-san

"Goodnight gohan" kakashi eye smiled him

"Goodnightbrat" zabuza smirked under his bandages

" kakashi tommorow i will go my Own way i won't go to konaha i won't be needed there say the brat i'm sorry but i can't i don't want to without haku at my Side i know it is a selfish desicison but i need to go so see ya kakashi" he said walking off.

"See ya zabuza" the copy nin said

* * *

Infront of

konaha gates

* * *

"we are almost in konaha guys listen me and gohan will report and you guys will be dismissed okay"kakashi said

"Yes" they all three said

"So sakura-can when we are back wanna get some ichiraku's with me please" naruto begged his crush

"Nope i don't feel like going with you sasuke-kun wanna get some noodles with me" sakura asked her crush

" hnn why should i with you when i'm back i'm going to train don't bother he said" he said cold as ever.

"Sasuke-bastard why do you always get lucky with sakura-Chan" the blond jinchuurki said angry in response he got a punch from sakura who told him not to talk about sasuke-kun like that.

" Hey naruto i would like to go with you if i'am done with the hokage if you like i never get to go to ichiraku's in the first place so why not" gohan said with a smile. Which made naruto smile with a big grin.

" ofcourse gohan why not" he said with a foxxy grin

* * *

In

konaha

* * *

" so this is konaha nice place if i say so myself" gohan said

" okay you three dismissed" kakashi said

"So where is the hokage office kakashi-san" gohan questioned

"You see that red buliding overe there there it is" kakashi answered while there where walking gohan saw the people looking at him weird he asked kakashi and he answerd he should ignore them they were walking towards the hokage office until gohan saw  
/a girl looking at naruto with white eyes a Brown white jacket and purple blue looking hair she was kinda cute gohan taught they were walking to the hokage office and kakashi knocked on the door there was a old man sitting in front of them doing Paper  
/work then he noticed kakashi and gohanand said" kakashi i see that you are done with your mission and you brought a guest withyou what happend on your mission kakashi".

"Yes lord hokage"he explained everything to the hokage and the hokage stared at gohan and said "so gohan-kun i heard you are the legend of the god ki saviour well then it was true i would like to know you better about your life and i want to take a look  
/on that seal of yours if it is the Z seal then it is like zabuza said you need to get your powers back with those emotions i'm sorry i can't do more but do you Mind telling me this story of yours" the hokage said with a smile

"Yes lord hokage but can you get this guys in the mask first leave i don't know them or trust them so please hokage-sama" the z fighter asked

The hokage looked stunt and saw that he noticed the anbu then he waved his hands and the anbu where gone only kakashi and the hokage where in the room gohan told them everything about him his father and his friends and his adventure's when e was done  
/everyone looked at him with wide eyes until the hokage said" so gohan you had a very intresting life would you like to become a shinobi from the hidden leaf" the hokage asked him gohan was thinking about it and he told the hokage that he will become  
/a shinobi " okay gohan here by you are a shinobi from the hiddin leaf you can't leave the village with out premison from the hokage one more thing would you like a appartement with naruto" the hokage asked gohan with a smile" sure hokage-sama i don't  
/Mind but if i am a genin who would be my jonin-sensei" gohan asked " i will gather all jonins soon the council will also know that the god ki used is back and the powers are sealed for now the chunin exams will begin in a week and that is that do  
/you have Any questions" the hokage said "No lord hokage and thanks for letting me stay" gohan said with the son grin

The hokage was laughing at his grin and saw the pure hearted chilld " No problem gohan hopefully i will see you controle the god ki again" the hokage said with a grin " now you are dismissed"the hokage said

Gohan used his instant transmission the hokage was stunned and smirked as e saw the potential of gohan with that kakashi reported his mission and leaving the hokage alone with his paperwork

* * *

With naruto

* * *

" Yo naruto" gohan said

" yo gohan shall we go to ichiraku's"

"Sure why not also i will staying over and i'am a shinobi as well" he took his headband out and putted it around his waist.

" cool that will be awesome i don't get much visits and someone living with me awesome oh yeah one thing i will become hokage so don't think picking my dream okay" naruto said with a foxxy grin

" i don't want to become hokage i wan't to become the strongest fighter in the universe" gohan said with a son grin. With that they were walking at ichiraku gohan sensed someone following them and said" okay who are you and why are you following us" gohan  
/said naruto was stunned and putted his guard up but when he saw who it was he said" oh Hey hinata why are you following us" N-naruto-kun and then she looked at gohan with a blush and she fainted it gohan used his speed and cathed her with a blush  
/on his face and asked naruto where she lives naruto said at the hyuuga compound and with that gohan was gone as he was infront in the hyuga compound and went inside where he saw hisashi hyuga and said" uhhm sir is this your daughter" gohan asked and  
/hisashi nodded and said" she lost again i see she was always weak so don't worry she will always remain weak as destiny" said that with a cold blik in his face gohan snapped he said" how are you to say that about your own daughter if she isn't that  
/strong that doesn't mather i think she will even surpass you and she did't even got in a fight so don't go to conclusions pall" with that hisashi charged at gohan while gohan caught the punch and said" don't start a fight with someone you don't know  
/next time it could be your dead" with that gohan vanished.

* * *

 **so guys this chapter took longer then i thought i'm sorry i was in school i hope you guys enjoy i will probaly update a new chapter over another week or sooner so don't worry next time i will say that which team gohan will be in and the chunin exams will start so see ya guys till next time and choose how you guys will choose for gohan as paring ino temari or hinata so this is it see ya**


End file.
